


Kill It

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: Keith killing a bug for Lance :)





	Kill It

“Keith? Buddy?” a nervous call came from down the hall.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith shouted back.

“Can you come here a second?” Was it just his imagination, or was Lance starting to sound hysterical? Keith got out of his bed and started making his way down the hall to the sounds of distress.

Keith walked around the corner to find Lance shaking, staring down at the space where the wall met the floor. “What?” Keith asked, annoyance coloring tone.

Without moving his head, Lance pointed a shaky hand to where he was staring. “Kill it.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, moving to stand behind the blue paladin. He followed Lance’s arm to find him pointing to a little creature, sitting at the end of Lance’s point. It resembled a spider, except for the reddish-purple color. It was about two inches long, from leg to leg, and its body was the size of a dime. It had ten legs, all of them long and thin, spread out against the wall.

“That’s it?” Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance jumped at the red paladin’s tone, moving his arm to grab Keith and hold him in front of his body like a shield. “Yes! Please just kill it! I hate bugs so much I don’t even care if you tease me; just kill it!”

“Fine. Give me your shoe,” Keith held out his hand.

“What? No! I don’t want bug on my shoe- use your own!”

“You want the bug dead, you give me your shoe. Otherwise I’ll just leave you two here alo-“ Before Keith finished his sentence, he felt the weight of Lance’s right shoe in his hand.

“No, no, please, I’m sorry, just get it.” Lance gripped onto Keith’s shoulders.

Keith crouched down, feeling Lance moving with him. He leaned over the bug and brought the shoe to meet it- SMACK!

The bug moved away from the shoe as Keith lifted it, clearly not dead yet. Keith ignored Lance’s shriek of terror and brought down the shoe again, and again, until it was no longer moving.

“There, I got it,” Keith said, already wiping the bug off the shoe and into a waste disposal bin.

“My hero,” Lance tried to snap, the effect ruined after having seen him cowering in fear. Lance let go of Keith to put his shoe back on. His voice softened, “Thanks.”

Keith nodded in return, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Allura came running into the room, Pidge and Shiro hot on her heels. “What is going on?”

“There was a bug and I hate bugs so I called Keith in to kill it but it wouldn’t die and I saw it move and it freaked me out but it’s okay: it’s dead now.” Lance gasped out. How he had enough air in his lungs to say all that, Keith will never know.

Allura frowned at the explaination, “Was it purple?” She asked.

“Yeah?” Keith nodded.

“Ten legs?”

“Are they dangerous?” Lance’s voice shook.

“No, but they are social creatures. Where there is one, there are usually a hundred.”

Lance swallowed, ducking behind Keith once again. “Good news Keith; I’ll be sticking with you from now on. Just in case.”

Keith rolled his eyes and fought back a fond smile. At least he had plenty of practice at killing bugs from his time in the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr [here](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/post/160138457512/kill-it)


End file.
